Finally in love
by RockerChick08
Summary: Complete. Based on Episode "Maddie on Deck." This is the not so G-rated version of what happened after the joust with the Prince! And haven't you all wondered how Zack said goodbye to Maddie in the first place? I'm sure it had to happen! REad and find out
1. Think of me

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys! First of all I would like to thank all of you wonderful reader who read "A new light." That was my G-rated version of what happened after the joust in the "Suite life on Deck" episode "Maddie on Deck!" Well here is the not so G-rated version; actually it's rated R. It's going to be a two-shot! Please let me know what you think of it! Enjoy!**

**Finally in love**

**Chapter 1**

"**Think of me?"**

Zack Martin lay on his small twin sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'Well at least he'd have a bigger bed on the S.S. Tipton.' He thought to himself.

He had been doing this for quite some time actually. He, Cody and his mother would be leaving to travel to the docks of the huge ship in exactly an hour and Zack during the previous hour had been racking his brain to come up with as many gains as he could for moving into the S.S. Tipton.

He and Cody would be parentless. That meant no rules!! That was awesome. He was also going to be living on a nice luxurious cruise ship! How sweet was that?!?!

But no matter what Zack thought about he didn't feel any better. He was leaving Maddie. He was never going to see her again, well at least not for a very long time. Of course nothing had happened between them like he'd hoped, but she was still a friend of his and Zack would never lose hope on her. She was meant to be his. He knew that.

But the fact that he could no longer wake up, go down to the candy counter and see her beautiful face, was definitely putting a damper on his exit from the hotel. She'd been single for quite some time, much to Zack's happiness. He had hoped to finally sweep her off her feet, but now they were leaving. It was too late. He was going to have to leave the woman he loved behind.

Zack sighed to himself, musing on how Maddie would never think of him as anything more than just a friend. Maybe this "big move" was what he needed?? Maybe he needed to get over Maddie. Still, he couldn't fight the urge to go and try things with the blonde for one more time. Just one more time. He wouldn't be seeing her for a while. The least he could do was try once more to win her heart.

The newly turned sixteen year old took a deep breath, ran a hand through his newly cut hair, gave himself a once over, and finally exited his bedroom.

Cody was at the store with Carrie, getting some last minute things for the trip. Zack walked out into the empty living room, grabbed his suite key, locked the door and left.

Once he was finally in the lobby he stopped in his tracks, immediately losing his nerve at the sight of the blonde beauty. What was wrong with him?! Why was he acting like this now?!?! He looked over Maddie in her tight candy counter uniform, hair flowing in slightly curly strands, flawless. That's how she looked, flawless.

Zack looked around the lobby, breath coming in pants. Could he do this? Could he really do this?? She would just turn him down like always. Part of Zack couldn't take the rejection; not this time. Not when he wasn't going to see her for so long. It would just hurt too much.

"Your feet stop working." Someone spoke. It was her. Zack could recognize her lacy vocals anywhere.

He looked up to meet her amused gaze. Her lips were curved into an upward smile/smirk. God she was so beautiful.

Zack racked his brain for something smart to say back but all he could manage was a sheepish grin.

"Cute haircut by the way." Maddie smiled.

Zack just stood there now, head hung in sadness. Her last comment had broken him. He didn't want to leave Maddie. He would miss her far too much. He would miss her smart remarks, her eyes when they were looking at him, and her smile. He would just miss her.

"You okay?" he heard her ask. He could almost see the concerned look on her face.

He looked up and was met by exactly the look he'd pictured.

"I'm leaving today, you know?" Zack said quietly, looking into Maddie's eyes.

Did he imagine it or did her face slightly drop?

Maddie nodded her head at his question.

"In an hour actually." He added.

"Yeah" Maddie said quietly.

Zack took a deep breath. This was it.

"Can we go somewhere? I need to talk to you." He asked.

Maddie looked across the room at the clock on the wall before giving Zack an apologetic look.

"My break isn't for another hour." She told him but at the sight of the sullen look on his face, she decided that this was very important to him.

"Jake! Um could I please take a break real quick?" she asked in her nicest, sugar coated voice. Jake was the temporary manager of the Tipton until they got someone to replace Moseby who had already boarded the S.S. Tipton. She knew that the young man liked her, though she was not remotely attracted to him.

"Um…sure Maddie! Not too long though." He said, smiling his creepy, Cheshire cat smile.

Maddie came from behind the counter and gave Zack a questioning look.

"Let's go to the ballroom." He told her before holding his hand out to her. Maddie watched it for a second before grabbing onto it and allowing Zack to lead her towards the deserted ballroom, seeing as it was only 10:15 in the morning.

Once they had entered the room, using Maddie's employee key, Zack closed the door behind them.

"What's on your mind?" Maddie asked the 16 year old, who was slightly shorter than her.

Zack looked at the ground for a moment, knowing that his next words would have him sounding like a child, but he didn't care; they were true.

"I don't want to leave." He finally spoke, looking Maddie in the eye. "I don't want to leave the Tipton!" he exclaimed, a determined look on his face.

"Zack…" Maddie started.

"All my friends are here!" he exclaimed, begging for Maddie to know how he felt and what he really meant, even though he had yet to say it.

Maddie was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke again.

"How do you think I feel?" she spoke softly. "All of my friends are leaving. London's leaving…and you…….." Maddie trailed off. "But hey it'll be fun!" she said, voice changing from its sullen tone into a more optimistic one.

Zack gave her a disbelieving look.

"It will!" she laughed. "You're going to be going to school on a ship! You're going to make so many friends."

"Yeah but none of that'll matter because you won't be there!" Zack exclaimed. Silencing Maddie and warming her heart with his words. "I don't want to leave you." He said softly.

"Zack," Maddie sighed. This wasn't good. This wasn't going to help either one of them. Zack was leaving whether he or she liked it or not. There was no point in moping about it. "You're very special to me, you know that right?" she said.

Zack was quiet for a moment.

"You always say that." He said quietly. Lately he had been wondering if it was just some thing she told him so that he wouldn't bother her as much.

"It's true Zack. You are very special to me." She repeated. "And even though you're going to be gone, you'll always be close to my heart." She told him.

"I love you." Zack said, grabbing one of Maddie's hands and looking into her light brown eyes, a look of determination on his face. Couldn't she see that he loved her?! How could she let him leave knowing how he felt about her?! He didn't want to leave her!

Maddie slowly let go of his hand. He couldn't love her. He just couldn't, because she couldn't love him. She just couldn't. It couldn't happen. He was three years younger than her. She couldn't possibly be in love with him.

"I care about you a lot Zack." She started, hating the lump in her throat that had grown there once she'd heard Zack's declaration of love. Why did he have such an effect on her? Why did she care about him? "You'll always have a piece of my heart. I'm just not sure I'll ever be able to give you all of it." she told him.

Her words were true. Zack did and always would have a piece of her heart; she just wasn't sure she could give him all of it.

Zack sighed at Maddie's last sentence.

"We're meant to be Maddie." He told the nineteen year old, eyes shining intensely. He was trying his best to make her believe him.

Maddie looked into Zack's intense blue eyes, thinking back to all the times they'd spent together. She thought back to how he'd saved her prom and saved her musical. He had done so many things for her. She couldn't bear to hurt him no matter what. She couldn't deny the certain soft spot she had for him; nor did she know why she did. She felt and always would feel very strongly about Zack.

"That may be." She agreed nodding her head at Zack's last statement.

She was about to go on but the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Zack! C'mon it's time to go!" they heard someone yell through the door. It was Cody.

"Mom and I brought your stuff downstairs now c'mon we're running late!" he yelled.

"Hold on!" Zack yelled back before focusing his attention back on Maddie, a sad and solemn look on his face.

"Well…..I guess this is goodbye." He said quietly, looking into her face, trying to memorize every single feature of it. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah you say that now." Maddie said, laughing somewhat bitterly. "You'll meet another girl on the ship and forget all about me." She smiled, sadly at the 16 year old.

"No I won't." Zack told her, shaking his head vehemently. "I'll never forget about you." He replied. "I love you." He said softly.

Maddie smiled thoughtfully before pulling him into a tight hug.

Zack held on to her as if it his life depended on it. He didn't want to let her go because that meant that he would actually be leaving. But alas, he knew that his departure was inevitable.

They broke apart and Maddie kissed him softly on the cheek, sending his heart soaring at the contact.

"Promise you'll visit?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Promise." She agreed, smiling back at him.

Zack took one more moment to look at her, making her heart beat increase. He was just looking at her so intensely.

"Bye" he said, leaning up and kissing her on the forehead. He then turned around and turned the doorknob, opening the door.

Maddie was surprised by how her heart skipped a beat when Zack kissed her. She was also surprised by how warm her skin got and how she'd felt at the simple contact.

Zack opened the door and then turned around, flashing Maddie his prize winning grin that made all of the girls blush.

"Think of me?" he said.

Maddie rolled her eyes at Zack's playful manner before smiling widely.

"All the time." she told him.

Zack turned around and exited the room, leaving Maddie to her thoughts.

He couldn't help but smile as he made his way over to his mother and Cody who were standing next to the front door.

She was going to visit. Maddie was going to visit him. He would see her again. She had kissed him on the cheek! She'd told him that she cared about him! They were meant to be. Zack knew it. And when Maddie visited, he was going to make sure that she knew.

**Author's note: ****Alright you wonderful people that was part 1! Part two will be based on the episode "Maddie on Deck." After time has gone by Maddie has finally come to visit. This is the not so G-rated version of what happened after the joust. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you thought of this! You guys words and opinions really do put a smile on my face! You don't have to be a member to leave feedback so don't be a shy! If you have time, check out my other Zaddie oneshots and my one long Zaddie "So called forbidden love" and let me know what you think of them! Well thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. Finally in love

**Author's note:**** Okay this is the part based on the actual episode, "Maddie on deck!" Sorry it took so long for me to post it but I had a lot to write and it turned out pretty long in fact so get a snack if you need to and go to the bathroom because it's going to be a long one! I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy it! Here goes!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Finally in love"**

Maddie stood on the deck, leaning over the balcony and looking out at the ocean. Her white wedding dress long abandoned and traded for a white summer dress. She closed her eyes as the sea breeze tickled her face and blew through her hair. She was supposed to have been helping London come up with topics for her web show but she found herself not being able to focus. Her mind was too cluttered.

So much had happened and it had happened so fast. This was her third night on the S.S. Tipton. She would have one more night and two more days before she had to leave and she was not looking forward to it to say the least.

When Zack had left the Tipton, she had missed him more than she would've ever thought possible. She had known that she would miss him, but she definitely hadn't known to what extent. It had been four months since she'd seen him for heavens sakes! Out of all of her old Tipton friends, he had been the one she had been looking most forward to seeing.

And now that she was finally with Zack again, things had definitely changed; for one his appearance had changed. He was even more handsome than before; not to mention he was taller and now the same height as her. He also smelled better. It was his normal scent mixed with _Bod_ body wash. His hair had also started growing again. It was long just the way Maddie liked it.

And what's more, their relationship had changed. Maddie had found herself openly flirting with the 16 year old. She had also found herself wanting – no needing to be near him. He had just changed so much in only four months, or maybe it was her who had changed……..

**************ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*************

Zack sat in Cody and Woody's room, watching the two play _Guitar Hero 2_ on Woody's XBox.

He wasn't in the mood to play at the moment. I know! Zack not in the mood to play video games; even he was at a loss at what to say to this! The dirty blonde haired guy just had too much on his mind.

His day had been amazing – no better than amazing, unbelievable! Words could not describe how wonderful Zack's day had been. Maddie had kissed him! She had kissed him! And so much more had happened after that!

Zack stared blankly at the screen as Woody and Cody continued to strum on their guitars while trash talking at one another. Their voices sounded so distant to Zack. He was in another world. He was on cloud nine. Things were finally starting to change between him and Maddie.

He thought about the blonde woman and how beautiful she was. Her hair was a lot longer then it had been when he'd said goodbye to her at the Tipton. It had been slightly pass her shoulders then and now it reached the middle of her back. She had been so breathtakingly gorgeous in her wedding dress. Zack couldn't stop thinking about her and their wonderful day.

"Dude c'mon you're up!" Cody exclaimed, giving Zack a scolding look once he'd caught sight of his zoned out stare.

"Dude focus! Give me some competition here!" Cody said. He was the new reigning champion of the game. Woody and he had been playing the game almost every day since his mother had sent it for him and Cody had become a pro.

"Alright alright." Zack conceded, doubting very much that he would be able to focus on the game. Maddie was attracted to him or at least she sure was acting like she was. Zack couldn't seem to get him mind off of this wonderful thought. It seemed like Cody was going to be the _Guitar Hero_ champion for quite some time.

*************MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM************

Ten minutes had passed and Maddie was still on the deck, deep in thought.

She didn't want to leave Zack. She didn't want to leave him at all. She was in love with him. Wow. That still surprised Maddie extremely but there was no doubt about it. After she had kissed Zack, back at Prince Jeff's palace, she had known without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with him.

She kind of knew the moment she had set foot on the ship. Her stomach had been in knots, her heart beating wildly, and her anxiety level was way higher than it should've been…and it had all been because of him. And this scared her. That's the main reason why she had jumped so fast at the chance to date Prince Jeffy.

She was just a little afraid. She had these new and very deep feelings for Zack and they were scary. She was also starting to have very inappropriate thoughts about the 16 year old. Trying to move on and date a prince seemed so much easier than facing her feelings with Zack, but in the end she couldn't run away from her heart.

Love had a funny way of making you listen to it; her eight year old Prince proved that. So here she was deeply in love with the guy who crushed on her when he was twelve. Here she was madly in love with a guy who was three years younger than her and there was nothing that she could do about it and frankly she didn't want to do anything about it. She was sick of fighting Zack's love for her, sick of denying her own obvious love for him. She was just sick. She loved Zack and she wanted to be with him.

After the whole rendezvous with the Prince, the whole gang had decided to go out to dinner once back on the ship. They had gone to this nice restaurant and that's where Maddie had met Woody. The six teens had then proceeded to tell Woody, who had been sick earlier, about the crazy proceedings at the castle. They laughed and talked about their teachers and Moseby and just had a great time. Maddie smiled at the thought of it.

She and Zack had been locking eyes throughout the whole conversation. He had sat directly across from her and even though they were talking and laughing along with the others, Maddie felt as if she were in her own world with him. He kept on smiling at her and their looks were so flirtatious and Maddie's heart fluttered at the mere thought of them. She felt like a school girl talking about a huge crush.

Zack had also initiated a game of footsies during dinner. He was such a flirt. This truly made Maddie feel like a school girl, but hey she was in love. They had been going back and forth under the table for quite some time, gently nudging one another and laughing from time to time, making their friends think that they had basically gone nuts, but like I said, they were both in love.

And now she had to leave. This looming thought sent Maddie crashing back down to reality and away from her dreamy fantasy. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, catching a distinct wift of _Bod_ body wash. Zack was nearby. This fact made her heart beat with anticipation. He had such an effect on her, even just the thought of him made her heart speed up.

Maddie felt two arms wrap around her waist and she sighed contently at the contact, his scent filling her nostrils. He rested his head on her shoulder and just held her from behind.

"Hey you." Maddie said softly, an uncontrollable smile on her face.

"Hey" Zack replied, kissing her softly on the cheek.

He wasn't afraid anymore. He knew that Maddie liked him. That much was evident. He was now able to express himself towards her and he was ecstatic at the fact that she seemed to welcome this. He was happy he didn't have to worry about being pushed away by her any longer. Maddie was absolutely loving his new bold displays of affection.

"What are you doing out here?" Zack quietly asked, looking out at the sea before them and gazing up at the moon that lit the sky. It was actually quite a romantic setting, he thought to himself.

"Thinking" Maddie replied. "What about you? What brings you down here?" she asked, slowly interlacing her fingers with Zack's which were resting on her stomach.

"Couldn't get in to the video gaming." He shrugged. "I kept on thinking about you." He said quietly.

Maddie squeezed his hands gently before letting go of them. Zack wrapped his arms tighter around Maddie, bringing her closer to him.

Maddie's heart had sunk at Zack's honest words. He was just so wonderful, so loving and sweet. She couldn't believe that she was going to be saying goodbye to him so soon, and right when they were finally together. She wanted to stay with him on the ship, but she just couldn't. Leaving was going to be one of the hardest things she'd had to do. She was finally in love and now this.

After a few more moments of silence, Zack spoke up again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, taking note to her silent state.

"Us" she replied softly. Zack smiled thoughtfully. The fact that she was even calling them "us" was still unbelievable to him. "So much has changed in so little time and everything's just so…crazy." She sighed.

"Yeah," Zack quietly agreed, "but is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"No" Maddie answered before sighing heavily. "I just can't believe that I'm leaving in two days!" she exclaimed, no longer able to keep her frustration bottled inside.

"Wha What?" Zack sputtered. "You're leaving?" he asked in a confused tone.

Maddie couldn't believer her ears. Why did he sound so confused and thrown off?! Hadn't he known that?! Of course she had to leave! She couldn't stay on the ship!! For one, she was about to start college in less than two weeks and for two, she couldn't afford it!

Maddie turned around in Zack's embrace, facing the 16 year old and looking him in the eye, a confused look on her face.

"Well yeah." She replied. "Surely you knew this." She said. She took note of his changed wardrobe. He was now wearing a gray t-shirt and blue basketball shorts.

She watched as Zack's face went from a surprised look into a smile; a bitter smile from what Maddie could tell. His face stayed like this for moments, causing Maddie to become uneasy. Why did he look so resentful?

"Wow" he said after a few moments of silence. He then set his jaw and shook his head, a look of utter disappointment and bitterness on his face. His reaction scared Maddie. What was he thinking? It wasn't good, she knew that.

"No. I didn't know…but I should've, right?" he said, still shaking his head. Suddenly he released his hold on her and started walking towards the stairs.

"But you know **me**! I was just being stupid, naïve Zack!!" he exclaimed, walking up the stairs, a distressed Maddie in tow.

"Stupid, **three** years younger **Zack!**" he continued to rant, taking the steps two at a time. "Stupid Zack who's been in **love** with you for four god damn years! God! Why did I think things were finally changing?!" he asked, finally reaching the top of the staircase.

His words were harsh to Maddie's ears. They stabbed and tugged at her heart. She hated it. She didn't want him to feel as if she didn't love him! She did! She didn't want him to be angry at her. She loved him. At Zack's sudden pause in his rant, Maddie took the chance to speak.

"Zack, how can you say that?! Things **are** changing!" she exclaimed, still following him down the hall towards his room. "You know how special you –

"Don't say it!" Zack interrupted, rounding on Maddie suddenly and turning to glare at her. "Sure I'm special! You **always** say that!!" he exclaimed, jaw clenched and eyes shining. "I'm just not special enough, right?" He told her, looking right into her light brown eyes.

Her heart broke at his words. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. That wasn't true! But she knew he was going to say that that was what it looked like. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? This was the last thing she had wanted. The last thing she wanted was a fight with Zack. They were supposed to be making the most of her last days there, but instead they were fighting.

"I start school in **two weeks!** God Zack, what do you want me to do?!" she exclaimed in despair, eyes shining also as she silently begged Zack for understanding.

He was silent after her exclamation. He just stared at the ground, a sad, dejected, far off look on his face.

Maddie sighed.

"Can we just talk about this inside?" she asked softly, moving to open Zack's dorm door. She made a mental note in her head to tell him that he needed to keep his room locked at all times.

Zack silently nodded before following Maddie into his room.

Once they were inside, Zack sat on his bed and Maddie stood, pacing the room, trying to gather her thoughts.

"So…what was this?" Zack quietly questioned, pointing between himself and Maddie. "Was this just some kind of "vacation spring"?" he asked.

"No!" Maddie quickly answered, turning to look at Zack, who wasn't even looking at her but down at his bed. She quickly walked over to where he was and sat next to him on the bed, on the side closes to the bed head, seeing as he was sitting at the edge.

"I want more than that with you. I want you." She said softly, but Zack still wouldn't look at her.

Maddie softly caressed his cheek with her hand, causing him to look up at her, a skeptical look on his face.

"I love you Zack." She told him, looking him straight in his light blue eyes.

Zack's eyes became wide, he still wore a skeptical look though.

Maddie nodded her head for reassurance.

"I love you." She whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, making this their second kiss, again initiated by her.

When she broke away from Zack, she saw that his face was no longer skeptical. He had a small sad smile on his face.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." He said quietly.

"Me to." Maddie softly agreed, thoughtfully running a hand through his long hair.

There was a long moment of silence where the two of them just stared into each other's eyes. The look spoke a million words. It told of their amazing, unconditional, and passionate love and also of their deep sadness towards departing from one another.

"I'm sorry for blowing up earlier." Zack finally spoke. "I should've known you would have to go back for college. I was just hoping……….." he said quietly, a shamed look on his face.

"It's okay." Maddie said softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I wish I didn't have to leave but…it's unavoidable. I do want to make things work with you though……." She said quietly and hopefully but still a little unsure of Zack's response. "I don't know how you would feel about a long distance relationship….." she ventured.

"I would feel ecstatic." Zack smiled, surprising Maddie immensely. She had been positive that he would turn her down. How could someone as handsome as Zack be in a long-distance relationship while on a ship filled with beautiful women?

"I've waited for you this long and now I finally have you. I'll take you anyway I can as long as your mine. I've been waiting for you forever." He told her.

Maddie smiled thoughtfully at his words.

"Well I'm yours." She smiled before sighing. "In a way, I think I always have been. And I've been waiting for **you** to – well myself really. I think I've always been in love with you, on some kind of level. Well I've always **cared** about you anyways." She admitted.

"And that's okay." Zack reassured her, nodding his head for emphasis. "When I think back on it, it would've been kind of weird for you to be dating a 12 year old." He chuckled at the thought. "But you know…a 16 year old…that's not that bad." He smiled, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah. 16 is not bad at all." She admitted. "Especially when the 16 year old looks as good as you." She smiled flirtatiously before sighing happily. "It feels good to finally let go and to finally be in love." She said, a huge and happy smile on her face.

Zack grinned widely at her words before crashing his lips into hers in a very passionate kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue and they began an all out battle of control which Zack won. She was surprised by what an amazing kisser he was as he moved his tongue around her mouth like a pro.

They broke apart. Maddie felt dizzy, but in a good way. Her mind was reeling from the amazing kiss that had just taken place. She blinked swiftly, attempting to get the room to stop spinning, Zack grinned at her all the while, sending shivers down her spine.

"I've been wanting to do that all night long." He told her, happy with his first initiated kiss. Maddie was unresponsive and Zack took note of this with amusement. She was still attempting to stop the spinning.

"You okay? Maybe I should let **you** control the kiss next time?" he teased, a smirk on his face.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at him at his boastful words, although it was only half-heartedly, and kissed him fiercely. She immediately plunged her tongue into his awaiting mouth and began to take control.

'Ha! Take that!' she thought as she felt Zack groan into her mouth, making her heart quicken.

Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Zack began to take over the kiss. He took control and began to move his tongue expertly around her mouth, eliciting a moan from the blonde beauty.

The two finally broke apart from the passionate kiss, both panting hard and completely out of breath. Zack couldn't believe he was as lucky as he was to be kissing Maddie, his dream girl, like he was. And Maddie couldn't believe how incredible their kiss had been yet again. She was quickly finding out that Zack was a far better kisser than anyone she had ever dated. **EVER.**

As she struggled to catch her breath, her eyes went from Zack's eyes and landed onto his lips, his oh so kissable lips. They then moved onto his nose, his hair, and then back to his blue eyes.

It hit Maddie like a ton of bricks. She would be leaving the day after this one. She was going to be leaving all of this behind; she would be leaving Zack. A craving, too strong for words to describe, overtook the 19 year old. She wanted – no she needed – she had to have Zack. She needed to have him.

"Zack, make love to me." She breathed out, looking the 16 year old straight in the eye.

Zack couldn't believe his ears. A small smile made its way onto his face. He wanted nothing more than to make love to the brown eyed beauty and claim her as his. His happy look however changed into a skeptical one. Was Maddie sure about this? Did she really want this?

"Are you sure Maddie?" he asked hesitantly.

He loved her after all. He didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Maddie nodded her head in response, a determined look on her face.

"More than I've been about anything for a long time." she told the young man. "I want you to be my first and…" she paused, a sheepish look on her face. "I don't want to wait." She finally said. "Is that alright?" she asked skeptically.

"Heck yeah." Zack responded.

"It's not too soon?" Maddie asked, feeling as if she was rushing things, but she'd known him forever and she loved him.

"Well I've been waiting four years practically." Zack responded, a serious, reassuring look on his face.

"And I feel as if I've been waiting just as long." Maddie replied. This was something she wanted. This was something she wanted to leave him with…to leave herself with. Something she knew she would think about every night she'd be away from him; not to mention she would think of how amazing he was period. She wanted this, and Zack wanted it just as much.

"Great. So it's settled." Zack sighed resolutely, a smile on his face. "You love me, right?" he asked Maddie.

"So much." Maddie answered softly, bringing a hand up and caressing Zack's cheek.

Zack smiled at her gesture and words before grabbing her outstretched hand and gently kissing it.

"And I love you more than anything in this world." He told her. Maddie smiled widely at his words. "And now I'm going to show you just how **much** that really is." He spoke, smirking at her seductively before kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Good" Maddie breathed out, once they parted. "Because I want you so bad right now." She let out.

Zack grinned widely at her before crashing his lips into hers; he immediately moved his hands into her long blonde tresses, running his fingers through them continuously.

They kissed like this for a while. He allowed Maddie to have control and was surprised by her amazing kissing skills. She moved her tongue around his, sucking on his tongue and doing things that Zack had never experienced before with any other girl. The fact that it was Maddie he was kissing, definitely added to his level of arousal. He was highly turned on.

When they broke apart from this mind blowing kiss, Zack found **himself** a little dizzy.

Maddie smirked at him.

"You okay?" she asked, basically mirroring his cocky expression from earlier.

Zack pursed his lips. 'It was on.' He thought as he leaned forward. Maddie leaned back at his movement and he kept on advancing, causing Maddie to back up until she was in the middle of his bed; right where he wanted her.

He silently thanked God that he didn't have a roommate and he thanked him again because he had been smart enough to move the, once removed, second bed back into his room. It was moved right next to his. Zack had covered the two of them with Queen sized linens; making his bed a queen size and one of the biggest ones on the ship.

He quickly positioned himself on top of Maddie and began to kiss her neck. He felt her shudder beneath him and smiled in satisfaction.

"You like that?" he teased, before gently biting down on her neck; causing her to moan.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked before moving to suck on her pulse point, driving her absolutely insane. He continued his torture on her neck, sucking, kissing, and biting. There would surely be a display of hickies the following day to show for his work. And if anyone saw them on her, they would know that she was Zack Martin's girl. The thought excited her.

It was her turn to take some control though. He was obviously getting somewhat cocky. It was her turn to remind him who was boss.

She pulled Zack up to her and away from her neck before she crashed her lips into his in a searing kiss. She then proceeded to move around until she was successfully on top of the teen.

She moved down and began to kiss his lips, teasingly, before finally moving her tongue into his mouth. She felt Zack's hands move down to her butt. He began to lightly rub her butt and squeeze it. His new level of boldness never ceased to amaze her. She absolutely loved it. He groaned into her mouth and she smiled into their kiss.

She slowly began to work her right hand up his shirt, surprised by the defined lumps that made up Zack's abs. He had been working out. She broke their kiss and proceeded to remove Zack's shirt. He sat up slightly to aid her in her task. Once the gray shirt was completely removed, she tossed it carelessly across the room.

Zack's hair had become slightly tussled through their movements and she took a moment to run her hands through his tresses, fixing his hair in the process. He watched her while she did this, eyes passionate and full of lust.

Once she finished, she looked into his eyes and smirked mischievously before slowly pushing him back down onto the bed.

She positioned herself over Zack's stomach and began to kiss his chest. She kissed over each one of his nipples, moving her tongue expertly, before giving him a seductive look and moving on to his abs.

"I see you've been working out." She quipped kissing over his toned 6-pack.

"Had to look good for you." He replied before groaning out in pleasure.

It was too much. Zack felt like puttee in her hands at the great pleasure she was giving him. He had to get back some control.

He quickly pulled Maddie up to him and kissed her fiercely on the lips before proceeding to move himself on top of her.

He smiled evilly once she was underneath him before claiming her lips once more, her lips that were now swollen in anticipation. He put all of his love and passion for her into this kiss. It was mind blowing.

Maddie gasped out in the middle of the kiss as she felt one of Zack's hands firmly grab one of her breasts.

Zack smiled at the noise he had received from Maddie, before proceeding to rub and squeeze her hot breasts. He could feel her hard nipples through the cottony fabric of her dress and his heart quickened at the thought of getting to them.

Maddie loved the way he was taking control of her body. It was mind blowing and it was so incredibly hot. It was causing her to become hot.

He continued to rub her breast, making her feel as if she might explode from the pleasure. He was touching her places that no one had ever touched aside from her. He was driving her crazy.

He broke their kiss before directing all of his focus to her breasts. He moved his other hand down and proceeded to rub and massage both of her breasts simultaneously. She closed her eyes in complete ecstasy and bit her lip, trying to fight the moan that was begging escape.

Zack watched Maddie all the while, becoming harder by the second as he looked at her alluring facial expression. Finally Maddie was no longer able to hold her moan and she let it out. It was loud and long.

Zack grinned widely at the sound. It was music to his ears. But now he wanted more. He wanted to have Maddie screaming out his name in want. He wanted her begging for him. He looked into her eyes and stopped his torture on her now tingling breasts. He slowly brought his right hand down and moved it to the lower part of her left leg.

Maddie's breath hitched at the movement and her heart beat quickened even more. He slowly worked his hand up her leg. Maddie's eyes became big in anticipation as she watched Zack who was looking unyieldingly into her eyes.

He finally reached her inner thigh, taking the dress up along with him as he did so. Maddie bit her lip, but sighed in relief as he bypassed her mid section and traveled on up her stomach, caressing her left bra cup as he continued to take the dress up along with him, revealing her black, laced, bikini style panties.

Zack used both hands to remove the white dress, moving it over her head. She helped him by holding her arms up. He removed the cottony thing and tossed it to the side. He then took a moment to look over Maddie appraisingly. She was even more beautiful then he'd known she'd be. He looked over her perfect body, accompanied by her black lace panties and matching bra.

Maddie watched him look at her. She could practically see his mouth watering in anticipation.

"You like?" she questioned, a smirk on her face.

Zack didn't care about the smirk. He wasn't going to lie. He loved it. She was sexy and beautiful and just perfect.

He nodded.

"Good. Cause it's all for you." Maddie told him.

Zack smiled down at her before getting up from the bed and quickly moving to lock his dorm door.

"There will be no interruptions tonight." He smiled at her before moving back onto the bed and on top of her. He then proceeded to claim her lips in a chaste kiss.

He broke the kiss and began to move down from her lips and to her chest. He quickly undid the front clasp of her lace bra. Maddie gasped at the sudden coldness she felt and Zack smile as he looked down at his objects of temptation.

He completely removed her bra and tossed it across the room with the rest of their clothing. He then, without warning moved down and captured Maddie's left breast into his mouth. Maddie moaned out at the sudden contact.

Zack began to kiss her, practically making out with her breasts and quickly driving her over the edge, sending wetness to her core.

She arched her back in pleasure and he proceeded to wreak utter havoc on her. He brought his left hand up and began massaging Maddie's left breast. She thought she might explode from pleasure. He sucked on her nipples, eliciting various, continuous moans from the blonde.

Zack smiled into her breasts before switching and kissing her left and kneading her right. Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to gain some kind of control because right now she had none. She was absolutely powerless to his ministrations.

Zack continued to suck on her breasts before squeezing her right nipple. Maddie let out a long moan.

"Zaaack" she moaned out as he continued to squeeze and twist around her hard and hot nipple and Maddie continued to moan out. She had to get some kind of control.

Suddenly, without warning or hesitation, Maddie reached a hand down and pressed against the middle of Zack's basketball shorts.

Zack sucked in a breath and let out a groan and suddenly paused in his actions towards her breast. Maddie smiled to herself. She had effectively rubbed Zack's hard cock.

Before he had a chance to regain composure and regain control of her body, Maddie brought her hand down and inside Zack's shorts and boxers and took hold of his hard cock.

She was happily surprised by the length of hit. He was big for a 16 year old – actually he was just big.

Zack sucked in another breath at Maddie's direct contact with his hard member. In that one swift move she had done it. She had successfully taken control over the situation and now held Zack in the palm of her hands…literally.

She stroked his hard cock one time, receiving a loud groan from the blonde man on top of her.

"Oh you like that?" she asked.

Zack's jaw was clenched and she watched him let out a long shaky breath.

She stroked down his member one more time, receiving another groan from Zack.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, repeating Zack's words from earlier. She was calling the shots now, and from the bottom no less. Zack was still positioned on top of Maddie and completely powerless to regain control, though he didn't even care to have it anymore.

She continued to stroke him, completely torturing the teen with every move. She grinned, loving every moan, hiss, and groan she was eliciting from him.

" Maddie stop." Zack moaned/breathed out, panting hard, completely out of breath.

Maddie stopped her ministrations and looked at him with playful eyes, loving the sound of her name being moaned out from his lips.

"I need to be inside of you." He let out.

Maddie had never been so turned on in her entire life. That single sentence sent a huge wave of wetness to her core, but still **she** had control. She couldn't help but take advantage of the controlling moment she had.

"You sure?" she smirked playfully. "But we were having so much fun with this." She joked.

She was teasing him with the control she now had and Zack knew it. He suddenly reached down in between her legs and pressed deeply against her clit, eliciting a loud an automatic moan from Maddie.

'She wouldn't be teasing him after this.' Zack thought to himself. Revenge was going to be sweet.

Maddie looked up in surprise at Zack. How had he managed to gain control yet again? She had had him!!

She drew in a sharp breath as Zack pressed into her clit once more before fondling her. He was torturing her. Maddie moaned out continuously, the need to have Zack inside of her increasing until she could no longer take it.

"Stop" Maddie breathed out and Zack stopped, having a feeling that she was finally seeing things through a better light. He no longer cared about who was in control and neither did she. All she knew was that she **had** to have him.

"Zack I need you inside of me." She told him and Zack nodded before kissing her softly on the lips. He then moved back down and proceeded to take off his basketball shorts and boxers, tossing them to the side.

Maddie looked at his hard member. It was just as big as it had felt. She took a deep breath, praying that it would not hurt as badly as her Nana had told her it would; but then of course she had been trying to scare her into not having sex, talking about teenage pregnancy and STDs.

"Hey it's okay. I'll be gentle." Zack said softly. It was like he could read her mind.

Maddie nodded and Zack positioned himself at her entrance. He then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Maddie found herself once again becoming dizzy from Zack's mind blowing kiss. In the middle of their small "make out" session, Zack plunged into Maddie.

She gasped at the sudden pain but it wasn't too incredible seeing as she was still dizzy from Zack's kiss. Once the room finally stopped spinning, Maddie looked into Zack's awaiting eyes full of love and concern.

He was inside of her. She could feel him.

"You alright?" he asked her, making sure not to move until she was ready. She nodded, lovingly running a hand through his hair. He was so thoughtful. They stayed like that for a few minutes, him not moving and her getting used to having him inside of her. Suddenly the strong urge for more overtook Maddie like some obscene force of nature.

"I'm ready." She told Zack and he smiled, kissing her on the forehead before proceeding to move. He moved slowly and calculatedly. He slowly moved outwards only to plunge back into her full force. Maddie was enjoying it, the pain quickly turning into pleasure.

"Faster" she breathed out, after they had been going for a couple of minutes.

Zack quickened his speed, looking down into Maddie's beautiful light brown eyes which had turned a beautiful hazel in the midst of their love making.

Maddie felt a wave of pleasure start to build from the pit of her stomach and Zack grunted as he worked inside of her, also receiving immense pleasure from their act of love.

Maddie began to jolt uncontrollably, the pleasure taking control of her body. She held on tightly to Zack's back, attempting to stay still and trying her best not to scratch him. She moaned as a wave of pleasure hit her. She was building up to her climax and she knew it. Zack was amazing. He continued to move, groaning from time to time and she felt unbelievable.

"Baby!" Maddie gasped at one particular time where he slammed into her, almost sure that she would come from the pleasure of the blow. He continued to plunge into her and Maddie knew that she was at the brink of losing it. Zack plunged into her one more time and she came, stars and birds both circling her head as she was hit by an intense wave of pleasure.

"**ZAAAAAACCCKK!"** she moaned out, loud and long. Zack smiled to himself. He had done that. He continued to pump a few more times before he to came.

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent. He was careful not to put too much of his weight on her. That had been incredible. He'd never felt so great in his life. He had made love to Maddie. He panted, an uncontrollable smile on his face. They were a bundle of hotness and sweat. Body's mashed together, scents intermingled. But they loved it.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal and Zack removed himself from Maddie. He moved from on top of her and laid beside her. He propped his head up on his elbow, and stared at her.

He silently ran a hand through her blonde tresses continuously, fixing her tussled hair, although he thought she looked unbelievably enticing with it messed.

He looked over her naked body, musing at how truly beautiful she was.

"I love you." He said, looking into her once again light brown eyes.

"I love you to." She told him, kissing him lightly on the lips. She then let out a long yawn before looking giving him a sheepish look.

"Did I tire you out?" Zack teased.

She sighed contently at his words, looking at him with loving eyes. She loved him. She loved the way she felt when she was with him. She even loved how he teased her.

Zack stared at her with thoughtful eyes, at her silent state, before kissing her forehead.

"Let's get some sleep." He quietly said.

Maddie nodded before turning onto her side, her back facing Zack. Zack moved behind her and draped a protective arm around her waist. He lightly kissed her shoulder before burying his head in the nape of her neck. He kissed her softly there before resting his head on his pillow.

Maddie smiled to herself. Right now everything was perfect. They had made love. Zack and her had made love. They had made the claim on one another…literally; from the hickies on Zack's chest and abs, to the many hickies on Maddie's neck and chest. She belonged to him and he belonged to her.

She reveled at the feel of his arm wrapped around her waist and took comfort at the feel of his breath on her neck. She was going to be leaving in two days, but right now everything was good. All was right with the world. She had finally given in to her hearts desire. Zack and her were officially a couple.

They might have bad times. They might argue and fight and maybe even break up, but she loved him and she knew that he loved her. They were meant to be and they were going to be together. Maddie smiled, ready for her new adventure with Zack. She moved her hand down and found Zack's hand that was around her waist. She grabbed it and squeezed it in hers. She felt wonderful.

It felt wonderful to finally be in love.

**Author's note: Alright people! Long Chapter 2 I know, but I hope you liked it! This concludes my oneshot writing for the wonderful episode "Maddie on deck!" If you didn't read my other one, please check it out! It's called "A new light." And if you've already read that, check out my long Zaddie fic, "So called forbidden love!" It's one of my most prized works! Anyways I worked really hard on this and I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! God bless!**


End file.
